A continuing development of techniques suitable for the separation of chromatin fractions and analysis of the components of these fractions in normal, pre-malignant, and malignant tissue. The purose are two-fold: 1. To identify alterations in cellular control responsible for malignant evolution. 2. Possible identification of reversible alterations as targets for therapy. The technique developed in this laboratory consists of hydrostatic shearing of purified chromatin and separation on glycerol gradients. The non-histone proteins of these fractions are analyzed on polyacrylamide gel electrophoretic systems.